


Audience

by Datawolf39



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Nothing to see here other than some fluff, Singing, Song fic (sorta), i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Virgil sings and the others overhear him





	Audience

Roman is actually the first to overhear. He wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, he actually had a good reason to go see Virgil. Since the whole Accepting Anxiety fiasco, Roman had made an effort to bond with Virgil, most often, he sought the other side out to troubleshoot ideas that he came up with, and the other two weren’t even in the mindscape at the moment, so Virgil couldn’t even argue that he had been coerced this time. His hand was a fraction of an inch from the door when he heard it.

__

"After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I’ll let you try to rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
You know I’m never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree? "

__

Roman stood there in shock, was Virgil singing Dear Future Husband? Yup, there was the chorus, that was, in fact, the song he was singing. Sassy wasn’t normally a word that Roman choose to associate with Virgil, but maybe he should, because the way that he was singing the lyrics of the song, was very sassy.

Roman backed away from the door, he would talk with Virgil later, thier friendship was tentative, and new, and embarrassment would just make Virgil withdraw. Maybe once they had bonded a bit more, he would tell him that he had a really good voice, and it showed when he was singing songs by sassy women.

 

Logan was the second to overhear Virgil singing something that was outside of the musical taste they expected of him.

The logical side had intended to offer to do a puzzle with Virgil. It was an activity that allowed them to share the same space for a time, but it was never too emotionally charged, which was ideal. 

When he reached Virgil’s door, he could hear music, he cocked his head in confusion, since it was not the kind of music that Virgil normally played.

"I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up, but I just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get on up and see what’s next  
Birds don’t just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong"

It was at this point that Logan backed away. This was obviously something he wasn’t meant to hear, and he would treat it as such, however, he would admit, if only to himself, that it seemed Patton no longer cornered the market as far as being adorable was concerned.

 

Patton was the last to overhear Virgil singing. He had just gotten to Virgil’s room, with a plate of freshly baked cookies, intending to use them to get some bonding time with his favorite little shadowling, when he heard the music.

"I’ve always been the kind of guy who hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I’ve got to say  
But I had this dream right inside of me  
I’m going to let it show it’s time to let you know  
To let you know  
This is real  
This is me  
I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be  
I’m gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I’ve found who I am there’s no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

Patton covered his mouth with one hand to hold in a squeal, and walked away, the cookies would would keep for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are  
> Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor  
> Try Everything by Shakira  
> This is me by Demi Lovato (I changed one word in the song)  
> Yes I am aware that the non-Disney song was heard by Roman.
> 
> For those who are wondering, I really don't know if Virgil is aware they are outside his door, and he is just putting on a show or if he is just being overheard. Let me know what you think.


End file.
